Sorting the Black Heir
by padfootastic
Summary: Sirius refuses to be besmirched by the house of Slytherin. He's even willing to do what no one before him has dared to in order to stay away from the blasted House. Here's how he avoided the fate that befell his ancestors. Set during the Marauders time in Hogwarts.


"Black, Sirius."

The eleven year old Black heir, with eyes too large and hair too long for his small face, held his head up high while walking towards the three legged stool on which the Sorting Hat was placed. The small, almost imperceptible trembling in his hand could've been put down to mere excitement, and that was what everyone thought, really. That Sirius Black, son of Walburga and Orion Black, grandson of Arcturus Black, and the Black heir, would be impatient to get to the Slytherin house and assert his superiority. Their thoughts weren't completely misguided either, for that was what every single Black Heir had been doing since the family had started coming to Hogwarts, one of the earliest Wizarding families to do so, thus lending credence to their actions.

Little did they know, however, that this young boy, with features that would soon leave men and women alike a drooling mess, was about as different a progeny as could be.

Little did they know that Walburga and Orion had already discovered that and had tried, and failed, to bring him to the Black Ideology.

Quietly, his feet not making a single sound on the marble floor, he climbed the few steps to get to where Professor McGonagall was standing, having lifted the Sorting Hat to put it on the young boy's head, her eyes not quite able to hide the curiosity that she was currently feeling, having seen the older Black with the Potter heir as they were walking in, laughing and joking around, knowing that the two houses were as different as could be. She could admit to herself that she was a little concerned at the budding friendship she could see, partly because she was almost sure where each child would go and didn't want a friendship breaking apart like that, due to centuries old prejudice and partly because she knew, like others, the reputation of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and was worried of the influence the younger boy would have.

By now, people had already dismissed what was happening, secure in the knowledge that, just like each generation of Black before him, the Hat would call out 'Slytherin' the second it touched the young Black's head. They had gone back to chattering with their friends, scouring the new Firsties and grumbling about the lack of food. However, one clattered fork from Bellatrix Black soon changed that.

The Hat had been placed on the boy's head, his face covered in an expression of defiance and determination. He would sooner run away than be placed in that wretched House with those bigots, he thought fiercely. Let them see how they're wrong about me.

The one thing everyone noticed was that the Hat had _not_ in fact, immediately called out 'Slytherin', as was expected. Instead, it became clear to them over the next few minutes, it was stuck in a Hatstall. Gasps of horror, and amazement could be heard all over the Great Hall . Even Professor Dumbledore, master Occlumens, failed to conceal the shock plastered over his face. Muggleborns , who did not grow up learning about, and immersed in, the Pureblood culture could be seen with a confused expression on their face, asking anyone who would answer 'what happened? Why is this a big deal?'

Sirius Black however was oblivious to all this, as the moment the Hat was placed on his head, his sense of sight and hearing were cut off, only a raspy, pointed voice making it into his ear. It seemed that the Hat itself bought into, and maybe even contributed to, the House assumptions.

" _Well, well, well. What do we have here? I was waiting for the Black heir, it's been too long don't you think? Why prolong the inevitable, then Mr. Black, it's should be SL-"_

He yelped as a fierce voice he did not think the trembling boy in front of him was capable of speaking in spoke in his mind, "If you think, _even for a second,_ that I would quietly let you sort me in that infernal house, without a single protest, I will throw you onto the ground _right now_ and walk out of those doors."

The Sorting Hat had never, in all his years at Hogwarts, been spoken to like this before, so he was understandably speechless for a few moments as the young boy gathered his thoughts, taking deep breaths.

" _Yes, but Mr. Black, this is the house of your forefathers, the house that will carry on your legacy. Why, pray tell, should I NOT sort you there?" This was spoken with a hint of grudging respect towards the eleven year old who did what ancient Headmasters could not do, and a whole lot of curiosity._

"I would hate to change the red and gold in my bedroom." Came the dry reply, shocking the Hat once more.

" _I-I wh-what, Mr-Mr. Bla- how-wha?"_ This seemed to be a night of firsts, for never had the Sorting Hat spluttered in such an undignified way before. Who could blame him, though, with how the future dog animagus was acting.

"I know for a fact that you did not even bother to look into my mind, already deciding to cart me off to that disgusting side of the castle before looking at me as an individual first, Black second. I wonder how many people in that House, and my family, have had that misfortune before." It seemed that the boy was only getting snarkier by the second, again understandably so, for the horrors he'd seen committed in the name of Slytherin and his ideologies were enough to turn anyone off from that House, let alone one as young as him.

If the Sorting Hat were an actual person, his movement would've been the equivalent of a man pulling himself up, with a determined expression on his face. As it was, he _wasn't_ a person, so one couldn't really see anything.

" _You're right, young Sirius. I will properly Sort you, as you wish me to do, and I give you my word I will you not be biased in doing so._ " With these words, the Hat rifled through the boy's head as if it were a mere leaflet, his metaphorical eyebrows going higher and higher with each passing second. Merlin, this boy was destined for great things, and to think he was about to put him in the wrong House without a second thought.

" _I apologize for my fault, and I've seen the things you're capable of. While, yes, you will fit into Slytherin as easily as anyone in your family, it would be a dishonor to the Founders who made me if I did not put you in the House that would bring out your true potential._ "

As soon as he finished, he shouted, " _ **GRYFFINDOR"**_ effectively managing to shock everyone once again.

Bellatrix Black, on the Slytherin Table, was almost glowing with anger. She'd known Sirius was different ever since he was born, she did however hope he would grow out of it when he came to Hogwarts. Seems like she was wrong, she thought with a scowl on her beautiful face, Let him deal with Aunt Walburga, see how he reacts to that.

No one saw the smile creeping up onto the older Black's face, his 'good-for-nothing stubbornness' finally coming in handy one day, proving his parents wrong. He got off the stool, handed the Hat to a shellshocked McGonagall and made his way to the Gryffindor table, too happy and too relieved to care about the lack of applause. He sat down at the very end, saving a seat for James, knowing without a doubt he'd be in Gryffindor, not because of his family, but because of the fire in his eyes, the confidence swirling around him, and his willingness to befriend a boy from a known Dark Sympathizer family despite knowing his own family's leanings.

Yes, Sirius Black thought as he leaned back on the table with a satisfied smirk, James Potter would definitely be in Gryffindor and the residents Hogwarts would not what what hit them until it was too late.

Sirius Black, the boy with too large eyes and too long hair, had managed to do what no one in his family had. And Merlin, was he proud of that.

Even the knowledge of the Howler he was sure to receive the next day from his parents was not enough to remove the smile from his face, hours later as he and james, in their matching red and golden pyjamas, sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower for a midnight snack in the fabled kitchens.

 _ **This was a little something that kept nagging at me when I was about to sleep. It's no secret how much I love Sirius, and as we're deprived of Marauder stories, I have a few little headcanons about him that I consider to be fully canon. This being one of them. We all know the Hat places students in houses due to family lineage sometimes, (case in point, Malfoys and Weasleys) and I would assume it tried to do the same with our favorite rebel. Of course, Sirius would never stand for it, so this is what my little mind came up with. Also, this might seem like I've painted all Slytherins with the same brush, but I assure you that was not my intention for that is my favorite house. This is just what I imagine Sirius to feel about Slytherin, due to his family.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it means a lot to me :")**_


End file.
